The Color of Violet
by hesthemoon
Summary: And I remember his piercing dark blue eyes staring at me, and I knew I couldn't do this for him. He was the future Dark Lord, and I was following his orders in the future. I wanted my Mother to be proud of me for something, I can't fail this. Not for him.
1. Chapter 1

I slid my bangs behind my ear in hopes of them not falling in my face as I did my work. I felt them coming back down my face and I quickly blew them out of my face and pinned them back behind my ear once again, hoping they'd stay behind my ear and not in my face. I heard someone chuckle at me when they saw me getting frustrated with my bangs.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Well, someone's on her period," he chuckled again with a smirk on his face; I just wanted to smack it off.

"I said, shut it," I snapped, my eyes still not leaving the paper in front of me. I sighed and hit my forehead with my palm. I heard Malfoy get up from where he was and I heard his footsteps coming closer to the table I was sitting at. I inwardly groaned when I saw his hand on the table out of the corner of my eye.

"You know, Black, being cousins isn't so bad. At least you aren't like your good for nothing family relation, Sirius. You're more like your mu—"

"Do not compare me to her. Ever. And don't say anything about Sirius, he was your cousin too," I snapped again while looking up from my paper and into my cousin's eyes. I could feel my eyes clouding up with anger and I tried hard not to let it show. I glared at Draco and stood up grabbing my papers and walked upstairs and into the room I usually stay at when I'm at the Manor.

I let out an angry sigh and threw my stuff onto my bed. I stared at the mirror that was mounted onto the wall.

I looked at my appearance and compared to my mother's, Bellatrix Lestrange. I looked like her, in the face somewhat. I had her lips, her eye shape, and her chin. But I had my father's cheek structure. I had somehow managed to end up with blue eyes; a gift from her sister, Narcissa. I brushed my bangs back again and ran my hand through my black hair, another trait I inherited from my family.

Everyone said I would be just like her. I would be a powerful witch with a strong influence. Sure, I wanted to be powerful, but I didn't want to be like her.

I wanted to be Violetta Black, not Bellatrix Lestrange. That's why I kept the Black name, and not my father's. I sighed to myself as I continued to think about it even though I didn't want to think about it. I should've been thinking about what's going on in the school. How, pretty much the whole Slytherin house was gone, except at few stayed to get Harry Potter when he returned to the school. That stupid git.

The school was being run by a bunch of Death Eaters, and to make matters worse, they were… recruiting, you would say, for Voldemort.

I walked out of the room and downstairs, but finding the room he and I were standing in a few minutes ago empty. I rolled my eyes and started walking around the Manor, making sure I didn't walk into anywhere I wasn't welcome. I eventually got bored and started walk back to the hallway where my room was. I was almost there until I heard a shrill voice.

"Violetta."

I stopped mid-step in the middle of the hallway and froze. I knew who the voice was; my hopes from earlier this day were shattered when I heard her voice.

"Mother."

I turned around to face her and she had a smug look on her face, like she was proud of something. And I know she wasn't proud of me, hell, I wouldn't even be proud of me.

"Have you seen your cousin, Draco? I need a word with him," she said with the look still on her face.

"Er, I saw him about 10 minutes ago actually, but I have no idea where he ran off too…" she looked at me for a second and then a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"It's good to see you, but I have to go find him. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, an urgent matter. It's important, and I urge you to go. You don't want to end up in trouble now, do you?" You could tell there was a proud edge in her voice. She was proud that Voldemort wanted to see her only child; she wanted her daughter to be just like her. And being summoned for a task by Voldemort was the only thing that made her proud.

One thing about Bellatrix Lestrange, she was in love and sexually attracted to Voldemort. Which was sickening to watch her fawn over him like a little school girl. Another thing different between her and I; I have decent taste in men.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do the disclaimer last time, haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANY of this except for Violetta, the plot, and any other Original Character you see throughout this story, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and the wonderful world of Harry Potter (:**

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I walked down to the study, to where the Death Eaters and their Lord held some of their private meetings at. My Father and Mother attended them, my Father normally came out somewhat… pissy after them and my Mother came out in a daze, you would say. Those two, I swear. If someone were to see the three of us together and knew them but not me, they'd think we'd all be some high pureblood family who hated halfbloods, mudbloods, and muggles; which was true for them, not so much for me. I didn't hate them, or dislike them, I was rather fond. My best friend was a Muggle-born, get the WAS part… she's not much my friend anymore when she found out my heritage. That stupid, stupid git.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and slight hatred towards Harry Potter, and walked into the study. I felt the eyes of his minions on me as I walked towards him. I made a slight bow as reached him. I wasn't big on the whole, politeness factor. I was quite rude when I wanted to be. I just figured this was a moment to tone down on the rudeness scale; I didn't feel like being _Crucio_'d at the moment.

"Bellatrix said you needed to speak to me, my lord?" like I said, didn't feel like being in pain.

"Yes, I did. I have an important task for you, and it's very important. It's a matter of life… and death. Now, everyone except Violetta leave. This is a private matter," his harsh snake-like voice snapped at his Death Eaters. They all walked out of the room and I felt my Father's eyes at the back of my head before, he too, left the room.

"Violetta, I brought you here for a reason. I need you to finish this task of which I'm about to say to you. I want you, no need you, to go back in time and become… acquainted with my younger self, in order to find an old… possession of mine. And I want you to take it, and hide it in a particular place for me, in that time still."

In the beginning there, it sounded like he was _implying_ for me to _get to know_ him when he was younger. And to put it bluntly, have sex with him. But I'm sure that was just my mind running wild. I internally gagged a picturing myself doing young Voldy.

"So, what is this… possession, exactly? And where do you want me to put this… possession?" I asked. I wasn't like everyone else; I didn't cower or become nervous of meeting him. I wasn't fearful. In fact, I had the toned down attitude of my Mother, but I wasn't in love or wanting to fuck him on the spot. I was full of confidence, and I was never one for fear. In fact, I had no idea of what my fear actually was, if I had one.

"I can't say exactly, but you are to get this from me in any way possible. And you are to hide it… at this Manor. Which means getting close to some of the Malfoy's family members, which can be in anyway you want to," cue the implication, "and when you get my… possession that I had while I was going to that school there, and have it hidden in a place only you know… come back to this time."

"I'm sorry, but how can I find something if I have no clue what it is?" I tried saying that in the politest way possible. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"A book of sorts, I used to carry it with me everywhere. You will be able to tell what I'm speaking about when you come across my younger self. Remember, get it, hide it, and come back. Now. I have everything already prepared for you to go into the 1940's—"

"Whoa, whoa, sorry to interrupt you, but you want me to go back fifty years into the past for how long? A year or so in that time? What happens to me? My body will start to destroy itself because I hadn't been made yet. What happens then?" I should really learn to watch my mouth and tone around Voldemort, damn I was so getting my ass cursed into the next life. He narrowed his eyes at me again.

"I was getting to that, but you interrupted me. I am going to put a charm on you to make sure you don't, just so in case your body goes before you can get that book. Time travel is a very tricky thing. Now, as I was saying," cuing the eye narrow once again at me, "you are going back to 1944, I believe I was in my 6th year then, to Hogwarts. You're going by your own name, no alias or anything. The Black name was still a big family in that time, so no trouble there. But, as for your parentage… they're dead; gone. You have no parents, you don't remember them."

I could hear the venom in his voice as he said the last words. I gulped as the venom stung against my skin, and his words echoed in my ear.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And you are not to meddle with anything in that time, just get me that book."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now, come see me at 9 o'clock tonight… and don't be late."

"Yes, my Lord," oh Merlin, how many times was I going to say that tonight? I could hear my own voice drone it out with boredom. He narrowed his eyes once again for the 3rd time that day and shoo'd me away.

* * *

The eyes of the cat by the stairs sat and watched all the guests that were in the foyer, her bright blue eyes followed the people that past her by. She stood up and trotted around and started following Draco Malfoy. She meowed and he looked down at the black cat that was no encircling around his feet. He smirked, immediately knowing who that cat was.

"Really, V? Do you hate parties that much you have to be a cat right now?" Draco bitterly laughed at her, knowing her hatred for balls, dances, and parties. She hissed at him and scratched his leg with her paw. He hissed when her claws dug into his skin and tried to grab the cat, but he was to late; she had already ran off.

"That bloody girl, I will get her back," Draco whispered harshly to himself.

"What in the world are you talking about, Draco dear?" the voice of his Mother sounded from beside him.

"That bloody girl in her stupid bloody cat form, scratched me; and now I'm bleeding," the boy whined to his Mother, who was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

* * *

I smirked to myself as I changed forms in the confines of the room I was staying in. I felt dry blood underneath my fingertips, I groaned and walked in the bathroom attached to the room and washed my hands free of the blood. I quickly changed into a skirt, a white button down shirt (with a few buttons undone) and pulled over a gray sweater that made a 'V' shape on her chest. She slipped on a pair of dress shoes and walked out of the room and down to the study where Voldemort was. While she was walking she pulled her tamed curly hair down to the nape of her neck and tied a ribbon around it.

She walked into the study and noticed he wasn't in there yet and it was five till nine. She sighed and walked over to the bookshelf. She was browsing through the collection when she felt another presence in the room; she turned around and faced the snake-like creature in the room with her.

"I presume you are ready," his dark, almost black, blue eyes narrowed at her as he spoke.

"Yes, I am. I've taken the time to research the 1940's, and I've understood how to act, and to dress. I am also understood that there were in fact vegetarians in the 1940's, so I'm safe?" she managed to let out a slight laugh, but then saw that he wasn't laughing; he never did. She turned her face blank.

"Am I understood that you are an Animagus? Except, instead of one form… you can turn into any animal?" He asked with curiousity in his voice.

"Yes. The forms I use most are cat, snake, owl, or wolf. I think I use snake more, it's where I learned Parseltongue," he had a bit of a shocked look on his face for a split second before it turned back into his cold demeanor.

"Yes, well, don't let anyone else know that. And it be best if you didn't turn into an animal around anyone. Now, this trunk I have here for you has everything you need in it. I mean everything. The inside turns into anything you want, or need."

I raised a slender eyebrow and stared at him. I was one of the only people who didn't… wait; I was the only person who didn't get in trouble with Voldemort. I keep forgetting Nagini was a snake, who I spoke to quite often.

"Let's get started," he spoke suddenly and started spreading Time Turner sand around me as I shrunk the trunk (HA, I rhymed!) and put it in my pocket. He spread the last bit around my feet and gave me another Time Turner, I took it and put in around my neck and stuck it in my shirt. He cast a charm on me so nothing would happen to my body while I was back in time. I gave him a nod.

"Well, see you in a few seconds," I joked, "Uh, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, In front of Headmaster Dippet's office, September 1st, 1944."

Suddenly I felt like my body was twisting and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I saw images flashing, but they were going backwards. I saw myself standing there and then moving backwards. Then the images starting going by faster, and faster, and then they stopped and I was standing in front of a giant golden eagle, holding papers in my hands I didn't realize I was holding before.

Hello 1944.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh. Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, and it will be a little while for me to update again because school is starting in a couple days and I need to clear my head for that.**

**But I have this chapter somewhat long for you guys, I hope you like it.**

**Leave me reveiws? **

**And tell me anything you want to tell me.**

**Thank you guys so much :D**

* * *

I stared at the Headmaster in front of me blankly, waiting for his answer.

"… Explain yourself once again? I'm having trouble understanding," he spoke after a few seconds. Bloody hell, really? What was not to understand? I sighed and launched into my story once more.

"Okay, once more and that's it, it's all in the letter there, I hope you know. Now, why I am here… I had been living at my grandparent's house, because my parents had died when I was little, I didn't know them. Well, when I turned 11 they died and I went to that French school, of which I cannot pronounce the name for the life of me. I grew tired of it and decided I needed a transfer, so they let me. It's all in the paper there. I live in a Muggle orphanage, but I am fully pureblooded. The Black family doesn't know my parents had a child, only my grandparents knew. But they and my parents died, like I said. Do you need to know my name again too? Cause if you do it—"

"That's quite enough Violetta—"

"Violet."

"That's what I said. Now, we are going to take you to this feast and get you sorted into a house as soon as one of the Heads arrives. There are four houses, Slytherin…" this is where I began to drown him out; I've heard it all before. I already knew what house I was getting sorted into and it was Slytherin… why would I be put in any other house?

"Miss Black?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked towards the Headmaster.

"Yes?"

"I was just saying Mister Riddle is here to take you to the feast, please do hurry," he gave me a light smile. I looked over at Tom, or should I say… future Lord Voldy himself.

Whoa, hello… he was very attractive when he was younger. I felt like jumping him then and there.

Oh Merlin, I am turning into my mother.

* * *

Tom and I walked to the front of the Great Hall and he pointed over to the stool and the hat. Meaning, I was to be sorted… again. _Yay._ I grabbed the hat and sat down on the stool while putting the hat on my head. I looked out into the crowd as it spoke in my head.

"_Violetta, it's nice to see your thoughts again, they're always so welcoming."_ Well that was sarcasm if I ever heard it.

"_Now, to place you in a house where you belong, for the second time… never thought this would happen…Let's see, lots of courage I see and a powerful side of you. A need to prove yourself to everyone around you; a very strong will power… not too many have that—" _**Merlin, you stupid hat just put me in Slytherin before I set you on fire.**

"_A horrible, horrible temper you should work on. Oh, what's this, something new here I see, and it's something I can't tell you… marvelous. Cunning, manipulative, strong, powerful, a rightful Slytherin student right here—" _**Then put me there you stupid hat. **

"_Better be… _**SLYTHERIN!**" Thank you, stupid hat.

I tore off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat near the end away from everyone else. I whispered to myself, "Bloody hell that took ages."

I felt eyes on me and looked at the rest of the table who were all staring at me. I blinked once and waved bitterly at them, meaning I didn't want to deal with their bullshit at the moment. I turned around to find that I was sitting across from someone. In fact, it was Tom Riddle, looking at me quite oddly.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Oh nothing really," he said with a slight smirk on his face. I gave him a look and put my head on the table and groaned. I heard him give a short bitter chuckle. I felt on the table as someone slammed their hands down and my head popped up and saw the trademark Malfoy hair. I inwardly groaned, knowing how Malfoy's are. And too make matters worse I saw my grandfather… on both sides of my family. Today is just the most fantastic day ever.

"Are you serious right now?" my outburst startled Tom and his little band of goons. They all gave me a confused.

"And, who are you?" the Malfoy asked me.

"Who are you?" I shot back at him.

"Oh a tempered little minx aren't you?" I inwardly gagged, "if you must know, I am Abraxas Malfoy."

"Violetta."

"What? No last name?"

"I think my first name is sufficient enough," I smirked at him.

"I don't think so. Last names declare blood type, and knowing yours would give you your blood status; which would make your life here much, much easier," Abraxas said with a threatening voice.

"If you must know," I said mimicking what he said a few seconds ago in an uptight voice, "it's Black."

"Black?" another voice said from beside me.

"Yes, the family is big enough to have other relatives even they don't know they have other families. And I'm a pureblood, thank you very much. Before you ask," I spoke before they could say something else, "my parents are dead."

"Ah, well. Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Cygnus Black, an apparent cousin or something," actually, you're my grandfather and you used to call me Letta and read me books about the Dark Arts. But of course, I'm not going to tell you that.

"And I'm Fergus Avery," a deep voice spoke from beside Tom, "and I'm not related to you."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Ah, well, like that would matter; I don't find boys who play girls quite attractive in my book. And trust me, I know boys like you."

Cygnus snickered at my comment and I looked at Avery's face, his jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

"You should learn to curb your tongue and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've heard it all before; give it a rest would ya?" I heard Cygnus snicker once more. I stood up from the table and walked out following the other students who were leaving the Great Hall.

I was walking down the dungeon when I felt someone's eyes burning into the back of my head, "I know you're there Tom, no need to be all sneaky about it."

"I… wasn't being sneaky, I'm just heading back to the Common Room, same as you are," he said with an edge. I gave a bitter laugh and looked back at him; my piercing, bright blue eyes met his cold, dark blue eyes. I smirked and turned back around heading to the Portrait.

"Let's see, what could it possibly be? Oh I know, Pureblood," I said with fake enthusiasm, and when I said the password the Portrait swung open and I walked into the Common Room. It was quite empty though, so I frowned to myself. I walked up into the girl's dormitory and still finding no one there. I sighed to myself, and figured I could explore the grounds in this time. I shrugged to myself and decided to change forms. I got onto my bed and started transforming into a cat. I felt my bones change form and get smaller, fur sprouted all over my body as I became smaller in size. Once I finished become a cat, a couple of girls walked into the room.

_Great timing I'd say._

I meowed and landed on my front paws as I hopped off my bed, I heard the girl's go "aw" at the sight of me. I do admit, I make an adorable cat. I trotted in the Common Room and saw Tom there with a book. _Was that the book I needed?_ _Merlin, hopefully it was, then my job would have gotten a whole lot easier._ I wedged myself between a chair and a wall hoping to get a better look.

"Oh kitty, kitty, what are you doing back there?" Oh fuck you have _got_ to be kidding me. I saw Tom look over at me as someone picked me up.

"Oh now whose are you?" well, good thing I had tags, "hm, you belong to that Violetta girl, I wonder where she is. Well, I'll just play with you until she gets here."

_Oh no. Oh noooooo, I don't think so. I hate being petted. Draco did it enough when I was around him; he did it to annoy me. _

_I am not being petted by some insolent girl. No way._

"Here, let me go find the girl and I'll take the cat with me," Tom's voice spoke while picking me up from the girl's arms. I heard her whimper and give me up, I smirked in triumph… if cat's could smirk, I'm pretty sure they can. I've never looked in a mirror and made faces at it while in cat form, that just be too weird.

I looked up at Tom and I had this strange feeling he knew it was me. He walked with me in his arms out into the Dungeon's hallway.

"Oh Violetta, you never told me you were an Animagus," Tom said with a smirk on his face.

_Shit, shit, shiiiiiit._

I meowed at him and looked to the floor, asking him to put me down. And he did as he was told. I changed back into my regular form, and then I realized… I had no clothes on. I opened my mouth to say something before Tom handed me his robe. "Thanks," I said putting the robe over my body and buttoning it up.

"So. You can turn into a cat?"

"No."

"But…?"

"I can turn into many different animals," I explained to him, "and before you say anything, it runs in the family. My second cousin was an Animagus."

"Many animals you say? Turn into a snake."

I smirked and shifted my body into a small black snake with blue eyes; I saw a grin appear on his face. I shifted back and put back in his robe. I gave him a pointed look, "don't tell anyone, you hear?"

"Oh that you have my word," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Now, take me back," I demanded as I turned back into a cat.


End file.
